Whatever it Takes
by StarTraveler
Summary: Takes place in an AU universe in the second season. Rommie has been abducted forcing Dylan to finally realize his feelings for her. Rhade joins the crew as enemies emerge and alliances shift or are created. RommieDylan.
1. CH1

AN: I love Andromeda and have many favorite pairings but Rommie and Dylan remains number one.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rommie moved stealthily through the jungle, her clothing sticking to her but the heat didn't bother her. She hunted for her prey and knew he was in this direction. Just then she heard a branch snap and knew where he was.  
  
She doubled back and snuck up behind him and grabbed him twisting his arms behind his back. "Ouch Rommie!"  
  
Rommie smiled, "you gave yourself away Harper."  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"Accidents are no excuse." Tyr Anazasi came into view, "good work worthy of a Nietchean."  
  
"Thank you Tyr."  
  
She released Harper, "good chase though now we better meet with Dylan."  
  
The past week had been uneventful so Dylan had let them have some down time. Rommie turned to Tyr, "perhaps we could do this sometime."  
  
"Name the time and place." He replied.  
  
Just then Rommie realized something, "we left our gear I'll meet you at the Maru."  
  
"You want me to come with you?"  
  
"Harper I'm a warship I can take care of myself."  
  
Rommie hurried back into the jungle and soon found her gear. She heard something and turned around to see a shadowy haze. She raised her comm. But it jumped her before she could do anything.  
  
She threw it off and got off a shot with her force lance which seemed to work. The commotion brought Tyr and Harper running.  
  
"Rommie what happened?"  
  
"It came out of nowhere."  
  
They spent two hours searching but found nothing and finally returned the Maru to meet up with Andromeda. Just then Rommie looked down to see scratches on her. She was sure they would heal on their own.  
  
Soon Tyr docked the ship and got out to meet Dylan, "Are you all right?"  
  
Rommie nodded; "Present and accounted for."  
  
"What was it that attacked you?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Just then the lights flickered.  
  
"The systems are acting up."  
  
Harper perked up, "Never fear I shall save the day."  
  
Tyr rolled his eyes, "I feel safer already."  
  
Rommie followed them and looked at the scratches once again. This was turning into one of those days. 


	2. CH2

Chapter 2  
  
The shadowy person that had attacked Rommie walked into the darkened room and stood in the middle of a white spotlight. "I am here Master."  
  
"Did you spread the virus to your target?"  
  
"Yes I affected the Avatar."  
  
"YOU IDOIT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO INFECT DYLAN HUNT!"  
  
The figure cried out as a beam of energy surrounded him causing him extreme pain, "I saw a High Guard uniform, and at the last moment I realized it was a female."  
  
"It has been wasted it won't affect her she's an android."  
  
The soldier saw his opportunity, "But it may have weakened her somewhat, I know of people who create virus's to affect androids."  
  
The master perked up, "Then Hunt would do anything to cure his friend he'll play right into our hands, very well find a virus and a way to infect her, but if you fail I will kill you."  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Rommie looked at herself in the mirror and saw the scratches on her arm were finally gone. Harper had no idea what they were so Trance had given her some salve which had helped. The theory was her skin could imitate a human's.  
  
Today she and Beka would head to a station to gather supplies and intelligence about a group that was leading a large faction against them. Soon they met their mole. Rommie grabbed his wrist hard, "Hey what is that for?"  
  
"I will determine if you're telling the truth."  
  
Beka took over, "so who is leading the faction against us?"  
  
"No one knows but they call themselves Shadow Warriors, no one can get a good look at them but they're deadly. They prey on the weak and love chaos. Your captain represents everything they hate."  
  
Beka looked at Rommie, "He's telling the truth." Rommie released him and he quickly left.  
  
They began to walk back to the Maru when a man approached, "Greetings crew of the Andromeda, and I am Relkon a local merchant."  
  
Beka forced a smile, "Not interested." And with that she walked off. Undaunted he intercepted Rommie, "Perhaps you would like a scented candle from Infinity Atol."  
  
Rommie sneezed at the odor, a reflex Harper had programmed into her and she grew irritated as some wax dripped onto her skin, Rommie grabbed his wrist, "Get lost."  
  
He nodded and she released him, and walked off to Beka who was waiting, "Persistent little rat." She said.  
  
"Come on Dylan is waiting for us."  
  
  
  
Two hours later both women stood in Dylan's office as he briefed them, "good work ladies."  
  
Rommie didn't pay much attention; she had been feeling odd for the past hour and had resolved to see Harper as soon as possible. But the ship had been suffering from unexplained glitches.  
  
After the briefing was over Dylan asked Rommie to remain. He waited until Beka was gone before speaking, "It's been a full year."  
  
"A year?" Rommie asked.  
  
"Since our rescue from the black hole."  
  
Rommie realized it had slipped her mind, "You're right and since my creation, how could I have forgotten?"  
  
Dylan smiled dimples and all. "I've been busy to; it has been quite a year hasn't it?"  
  
Rommie nodded and began to feel dizzy.  
  
Dylan's face changed to concern, "Rommie?"  
  
She began to shudder, "foreign antibodies in system." He legs buckled and she began to fall.  
  
Her final sight was of Dylan catching her and the look of panic on his face before her vision became black. 


	3. CH3

AN: Shout out to those who have reviewed so far.  
  
Troll99  
  
Claripup  
  
Rommie's Voice  
  
Tabitha   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harper's eyes widened as Dylan brought Rommie to him, "Rom Doll what happened?"  
  
She can't talk Harper, she's been unconscious for two minutes, and she said something about foreign antibodies."  
  
Harper began to run his scanner over her while Dylan watched anxiously. Finally Harper looked up, "It isn't mechanical you need to take her to Trance."  
  
Dylan gently lifted Rommie into his arms and walked to the med bay with Harper close beside him. Trance's eyes widened as she hurried to them, and instructed Dylan to lay her down and turned on the scanners.  
  
Rommie's eyes fluttered and flew open, "Rommie its okay."  
  
Dylan spoke to her low and soothing, "try to relax you're in the med bay."  
  
Harper was trying to keep quiet but couldn't, "It was when she was attacked but those scratches healed on their own."  
  
Rommie tried to talk, "The station."  
  
Dylan leaned closer, "take you're time."  
  
Rommie moaned then her eyes closed, Trance shook her head. "It's a virus of some kind but I don't know why she's reacting this way, I need to know what it is and why it's doing this."  
  
"Harper I'm going to find Beka, keep Rommie company."  
  
Harper looked like it would take a swarm of Magog to order him away; Dylan left the med bay and went to the bridge to find Beka. "Beka did something strange happen on that station?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Rommie is in the med bay infected with something, what it is we don't know but it's making her go in and out of consciousness."  
  
Beka then remembered, "There was a merchant he made her inhale something, I thought it was funny when she nearly broke his wrist, she was fine until then."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"He was human, about your height and build, jet black hair and cold blue eyes."  
  
Dylan made a decision, "Andromeda call Tyr and tell him to meet me, we're headed to the station."  
  
The image of Andromeda appeared on the screen, "Yes sir also Trace has recommended Rommie separate herself from us and the ship."  
  
Dylan thought for a moment, "Tell Trance I said yes, at least until we know what we're dealing with."  
  
Rommie opened her eyes to see Rev, "It is all right Rommie."  
  
"Dylan." She moaned his name.  
  
"He is going down to the station to retrace your steps."  
  
"A...man." It was hard to talk.  
  
"Beka has told him you get some rest."  
  
"Rev I'm scared but please don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't Rommie; Dylan will never allow anything to happen to you."  
  
Rommie smiled on the inside, Dylan's face was the only thing that brought her any comfort. 


	4. CH4

Shout Outs to:  
  
Troll99  
  
Rommie's Voice  
  
SHAWN PROVONCHA  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tyr followed Dylan as they exited the slipfighter and walked onto the station, with his enhanced senses he could feel the anger in Dylan. Increased heart rate, increased blood pressure, and he could practically feel the rage coming from him.  
  
He had studied the man for the past year and Dylan Hunt was still an enigma and still full of high ideals, but after their experience with the Magog, well Dylan was getting tougher.  
  
"Dylan if I may you need to keep a clear head, getting yourself killed won't help Rommie."  
  
"I know what I'm doing Anazasi, I will do whatever I have to in order to help her."  
  
"Can't help her to much if you're dead."  
  
Tyr was surprised when Dylan slammed him against the wall, "If I want your input or your help I'll ask for it understand?"  
  
"Perfectly my dear captain."  
  
Just then a man approached, "Greetings travelers I am Nolin, I am a tour guide extraordinaire."  
  
"We're not here for a tour." Dylan replied.  
  
Tyr took over, "Two women came recently, one with blond hair and another with brown hair."  
  
"Quite a few women with that description."  
  
"The brown haired woman was wearing a CommonWealth uniform." Tyr replied.  
  
A look came over the guide's face, it was a strange one. "Ah yes I heard some people talking about it."  
  
Dylan resumed talking, "Did anyone approach them?"  
  
"Yeah they did business with Relkon, a local merchant he's in the main shopping district."  
  
"Thank you." Dylan replied briskly.  
  
"Just be careful Relkon can be a manipulative charmer when he wants to be."  
  
Dylan nodded, "We'll remember that."  
  
Soon they arrived in the bustling marketplace and Dylan grabbed a young human male, "I'm looking for Relkon."  
  
"I am Relkon." The voice was deep and warm.  
  
Dylan let the man go and approached, "I am Captain Dylan Hunt, of the CommonWealth Starship Andromeda Ascendant."  
  
Dylan noticed a strange look briefly come over the man's face, "CommonWealth?"  
  
"Yes two members of my crew saw you and did business with you the day before."  
  
"Well my dear Captain, I see a lot of people in a day."  
  
"One woman was blond and blue eyed, the other was wearing a uniform like mine."  
  
"Are they missing?"  
  
Dylan was now convinced this person was hiding something, "No but Rommie the one wearing the uniform has been infected by some kind of virus, she was fine before she came here."  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
Dylan grabbed the man by his throat, "Tell me what you know or I'll let Tyr deal with you." In response Tyr raised his arm spikes.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll talk, there's a growing faction against you Dylan Hunt. Everyone knows you want to restore the CommonWealth but some people like things just the way they are."  
  
Dylan tried to stay calm, "Who are these people?"  
  
"They go by different names a few of them were here on the day your friends came through; I heard one of them say that they pounced on a female while she was planet side. Apparently they were after you. She wasn't infected then but her system was weakened. They somehow infected her here."  
  
"Why did they go?" Dylan was tempted to choke this man.  
  
"Last I heard they were headed to the Drago Katsov system."  
  
Tyr was now the one to look enraged, "The biggest vermin in the universe."  
  
Dylan threw the man to the floor, "We'll be leaving now but if I find out you had anything to do with this I'll be back for you."   
  
Dylan walked into the med bay, "Where's Rommie?"  
  
Trance turned around, "I let her go to her quarters, and I'm trying to find out what this thing is. I know I've seen it before."  
  
"I know you'll do your best."  
  
"Andromeda?" The holographic form appeared, "Yes Captain?"  
  
"Tell Beka to set a course to the Drago Katsov system."  
  
"Yes sir." And she blinked out.  
  
Dylan looked back at Trance, "Call me if there's any change."  
  
Dylan left the med bay and went to Rommie's quarters, "Can I come in?"  
  
The door slid open and he found her on her bed, "Hey."  
  
"Hello Dylan." Her voice sounded strong but he could tell she was hurting. "Its times like these I'm glad I can control my pain receptors, but only to a certain extent."  
  
"We're headed to the Drago Katsov system, we believe the people who know what happened are there."  
  
Rommie smiled, "Thank you Dylan."  
  
As he turned to leave Rommie's voice stopped him, "Dylan?"  
  
He turned back, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to be alone, please stay with me." Dylan nodded and laid down beside her on the bed, "I won't try anything."  
  
Rommie smiled, "I know I just want you to keep me company. I just want to feel secure for awhile."  
  
Dylan took her into his arms and she laid her head on his chest and soon the sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. Dylan kissed her forehead and followed soon after. 


	5. CH5

Shout outs go to:  
  
Andromeda-Avatar  
  
Hope For Love  
  
Rommie's Voice  
  
Kirei Baka Kasumi

Chapter 5  
  
The shadowy figure walked meekly to where his master was waiting, he had to be careful or he would experience pain.  
  
"Master I humbly request to speak to you."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"The Andromeda Ascendant is heading for the Drago Katsov system."  
  
"Why?" The Master's voice held a tone of danger.  
  
"Dylan Hunt went back to the station and questioned someone."  
  
"Who was that person?"  
  
"We don't know yet Master."  
  
"WELL FIND OUT SO WE CAN TEACH HIM OR HER THE PRICE OF BEING A Master...I will do you bidding at once."  
  
"See that you do...in the meantime I will call Cuchulain, do you know who he is?"  
  
"I'm sorry Master but I am not as smart as you."  
  
He sneered, "No you're not, he runs the Nietzchean fleet, he is First Marshal and he to has had his share of run ins with Dylan Hunt, I will make him an offer."  
  
"Very good Master."  
  


Cuchulain moaned as his screen began to beep and he turned it on, "Yeah what?"  
  
There was nothing but blackness but someone was defiantly there, "Ah you must be Cuchulain?"  
  
"Yeah and who are you?"  
  
"My name is irrelevant; right now I am the man in the shadows." The voice sounded raspy, not like any species he had heard.  
  
"Really I'm terminating our conversation."  
  
"I can be your ally."  
  
Cuchulain snickered, "In what?"  
  
"In getting rid of Dylan Hunt once and for all."


	6. CH6

Chapter 6

Shout outs go to:

Rommie's Voice

Kirei Baka Kasumi

Hope For Love

Marymelon3

Rommie ran down the corridor, sweating and breathing hard. Where was everyone? Why couldn't she get connected with the ship?

"Dylan! Trance! Harper! Anyone please answer me!"

Just then she was racked with pain and slid down to the floor and it seemed like an unwelcome energy flooded the ship.

Rommie bolted upright trying to keep the scream from exploding out of her; she jumped as someone touched her. "Rommie its ok."

She looked to see Dylan sitting up next to her and threw her arms around him sobbing, "I couldn't find anyone, and the ship wouldn't let me interface."

He stroked her hair and made soothing noises, "go back to sleep, its going to be all right."

"What if it isn't?"

"Captain's orders." He replied.

The next morning they walked into the medical bay and Trance gave Rommie one of her soothing smiles, "I'm going to do everything I can."

"Do you know what it is?" Dylan asked.

"Yes it's called Alkor syndrome."

Rommie gasped and buried her face in her hands, Dylan held her shoulders. "You've heard of it."

She nodded and looked up at him, "It's named after Alkor Lesron, he was an Avatar from the old days, and he worked for the Queen. A Nietzchean mercenary from the Drago Katsov pride wanted to kill the Queen and somehow infected him with a virus, hoping he would go mad. Instead it attacked his system, eventually killing him. They began to market it as a way to destroy Avatars when they need to."

"Where's the cure?" Dylan asked.

"There is no known cure." Trance jumped in.

"I don't accept that." Dylan replied, his voice was controlled but his eyes showed his anger, "someone invented it, they had to invent a cure."

"Dylan that was three hundred years ago." Trance's voice was timid.

"I am to but that hasn't stopped me." Dylan then walked out of the med bay. Trance smiled, "I wouldn't want to get in his way today."

"You're severing my link to Andromeda!?" Rommie said it at the top of her lungs but she didn't care, she was losing everything.

Harper tried to soothe her, "I'm sorry Rom doll but it's just in case, Trance thinks it'll be better this way and the systems won't get infected. Before you know it she'll find the cure and you'll be stronger than ever."

Rommie felt hollow as she felt Harper severing her connection to the ship, what had she done to deserve this. She felt Harper put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Rommie."

She was tired of crying so she simply returned the embrace.

Cuchulain felt a presence, "You've arrived?"

"Yes you're new ally."

"So you plan to stay in the shadows?"

"For the time being yes, I do my best work in them."

Cuchulain sighed, "All right so what did Hunt to do you?"

"Interfered one too many times and he still breathes."

"That irritates me to." Cuchulain replied.

"Soon he will come here."

"Why?" Cuchulain was irritated and intrigued.

"The life of his Avatar depends on it."


	7. CH7

AN: Shout outs to:

Troll99

Iamari

Kirei Baka Kasumi

Hope for Love

Rommie's Voice

Sarah

Chapter 7

"Will you show me who you are?"

"Why?" The voice said.

Cuchulain crossed his arms, "I'm working with you, and I'm helping you destroy Dylan Hunt. I've shown my faith."

Slowly the figure stepped out and Cuchulain, the man who bragged about how fearless he was felt a chill go through him.

"You see I am powerful and don't you ever forget it, now we must prepare the Andromeda will be here soon."

THREE DAYS LATER

Trance gave Rommie a reassuring smile as she opened her eyes, "Rommie can you hear me?"

"What happened?" Rommie winced at how she sounded.

"You passed out on the bridge."

Dylan walked in, "Hey sleeping beauty." He tried to look like the man who was in total command but Trance could see the strain on his face, the fear in his eyes.

"Andromeda Avatar reporting for duty." Rommie tried to sound light but couldn't.

"Not right now." Dylan replied, "You just close your eyes and get some rest."

Dylan went out into the hallway with Trance, "Can't you do anything?"

"I'm trying Dylan but most of the data on this was lost when the CommonWealth fell."

"Then I'll find remnants of the old CommonWealth."

"Dylan." But Trance didn't get to finish as Dylan stalked down the hall. God help anything that got in his way. Trance felt that thought go through her mind once again.

Dylan stalked into his quarters, "Damn it! Everything was going so well and of course something goes wrong!" He looked out at the stars, "What has Rommie ever done to you?"

He sank to his knees, "Damn you Gaheris Rhade, I wouldn't be in this time if it wasn't for you."

Gaheris, Gaheris, Gaheris. The name kept repeating over and over in his head.

Telemacus! He was a descendent of Gaheris and was an Admiral on Tarazed. It had been six months since they had met. Telemacus owed him.

Telemacus Rhade looked up as his aide came in, "Sir Dylan Hunt wishes to speak with you. He seems quite upset."

"Put him through." Rhade's eyes raised as Dylan came on screen, the man looked ready to come through it. "Dylan are you all right?"

"No Rommie could die!"

"Why what happened?"

"Alkor Syndrome?"

Rhade came closer to the screen. "But I didn't know it existed still, we thought it was destroyed."

"You missed a sample." Dylan's voice was hard.

Telemacus sighed, "There were rumors the Drago Katsov still did business in it."

"We're nearly in that star system."

"Dylan I'm going to look to see what information I can come up with, every second counts because every second an Avatar is infected, the worse it gets."

Dylan's eyes closed, "I know?"

"How bad is she?"

"She just got infected a week ago almost."

"Then there's still time but not much. In your time it wasn't quick but things have changed."

Dylan laughed bitterly, "You don't say. How long does it take?"

"Dylan don't do this to yourself."

"How long Rhade!"

"Two or three months" Rhade said softly. He saw Dylan react as if he had been struck. Rhade went closer to the screen.

"Dylan listen to me, I will find out all I can. I swore to undo the damage my ancestor did. I'll help save the woman you love."

"Rhade she is important to me..."

"Dylan I'm not blind, I saw how the two of you interacted. Maybe this might be happening for a reason."

Dylan's eyes flared, "There's no reason for suffering!"

The screen went dark and Rhade sat back, "its how the universe works, speaking of which that's what I need to do."

He quickly found the Nietzchean medical library and began his search.

Dylan stalked around his quarters, "God I've never felt more helpless."

Just then Beka's voice came, "We've entered the Drago Katsov system."

"I'm on my way." Dylan went into the corridor that would take him to command and closed his eyes and a tear slid down his cheek.

"I do love her."


	8. CH8

AN: Shout Outs To:

Troll99

Iamari

Kirei Baka Kasumi.

Chapter 8

.

Telemacus Rhade entered his office tired but as a Nietzchean, he was engineered to be able to go a long time without sleep. He had researched everywhere he could. Lokar his aide came, "Any luck sir?"

"It's taking time to find everything but right now I'm not encouraged."

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

Telemacus sighed, "I hope so."

Cuchulain smiled as his ships transmitted the image on Andromeda, "They have arrived."

"Yes as I told you."

"Shall we put our plan into action?"

"As the expression says the sooner the better."

Rommie slowly entered her quarters assisted by Harper who helped her onto her bed, "Can I do anything else?"

She smiled, Harper could be annoying but she did care about him.

"Not right now you better get to the bridge."

"Call me if you need anything." Harper tried but couldn't keep the fear from his voice.

Rommie nodded and was asleep before he left. She found herself in a meadow and didn't feel sick. Soon a figure joined her. "Dylan I've been waiting for you."

He took her into his arms, "I'll always come to you."

"I love you Dylan."

"I love you Rommie."

As his lips touched hers, Rommie soon found herself awake. "If only he felt that way toward me."

On the bridge the comm. System beeped. "Fleet Marshal Cuchulain." Tyr said the name with disdain in his voice.

Dylan put his hands behind his back, "Put him on screen."

A familiar image appeared, a man with cold blue eyes and black hair. "Captain Hunt."

"Hello Marshal."

"So Captain still on that quest of yours?"

"Why yes I am."

"Why are you in my system Captain?"

"I'm looking for someone; he committed a crime against a member of my crew."

"Why should that concern me?"

"Because he was headed for your system."

"I'm sorry Dylan Hunt but no one has entered our system except you, now enough of the pleasantries. I shall have your surrender."

Dylan sneered, "I don't think so."

The screen blinked out and some raiders appeared. Beka's voice came, "Their powering up their weapons!"

"Bring missile tubes one through ten online." Just then the ship shook. "What was that?"

Andromeda blinked into existence, "PSP but it seemed to be a warning shot."

Dylan looked at her, "How did the Drago Katsov get them, the last time we saw one was when that bounty hunter was here."

"I can't answer that but these are more powerful." Just then the ship shook again. Beka looked up, "We lost our slipstream drive."

"Fire on those ships."

Andromeda obeyed and within moments they were destroyed. "Beka get us out of here."

"Course laid in."

Cuchulain turned to his companion, "Shall we engage?"

"No not right now."

"But he is weak..."

"REMEMBER YOUR PLACE! I WILL DECIDE WHEN TO DESTROY DYLAN HUNT."

Cuchulain bowed quickly, "Of course where you lead I will follow." Only for now, he thought to himself.

Dylan stood with his crew in his office. Trance was in the med bay running scans on Rommie. "We'll have the drives back online in six hours." Harper replied.

"Good then we'll decide where to go from there."

After they left Dylan's screen beeped and he turned it on. All he saw was a dark room. "Hello Dylan." The voice was dark and disembodied.

"Who are you?"

"A force to be reckoned with."

"I don't know..."

"Remember the Abyss, Captain? I am that figure."

"Why are you calling?"

"I infected your Avatar, it was meant for you, but one of my henchmen messed up."

"What do you want?" Dylan's voice became hard.

"Oh just the universe and your demise."

"It's not going to happen."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind, especially as her condition begins to worsen. Her name is Rommie right?"

"Yes although I'm sure it doesn't matter to you."

"No but I'm sure she matters to you."

"I'll defeat you before you get what you want."

The figure laughed, "We shall see."

The screen blinked off and Dylan clenched his fist, "I'll stop you, you bastard."

Just then a transmission from Tarazed came. Dylan was relieved slightly to see Rhade. "Please give me some news."

Telemacus looked hopeful, "I've found some encouraging information, and can you come to Tarazed?"

"Our slipstream drive has been damaged."

"We'll send someone to meet you halfway, it's not over yet Dylan."

"No it isn't." After Rhade's image blinked out, Dylan went to the bridge.

"Beka set course to Tarazed."


	9. CH9

AN: Shout Outs To:

Kirei Baka Kasumi

Claripup

Imarai

Chapter 9

"Think Rhade can be of help?"

Dylan had been looking out of a view port in the observation deck when he heard Tyr's voice. It sounded like what Tyr would say.

"I hope so; Rommie doesn't have much time left."

"Rommie is a warrior, she will triumph."

"I thought Neitzcheans weren't engineered to have optimism."

"We have our moments." Tyr replied.

Dylan walked onto the bridge, "How long until we reach Tarazed?"

Beka looked at her monitor, "Three hours but that's because we're being towed, remember last time we went through their slipstream route?"

"All to well." He wished he could push the ship if that would get them there faster.

Rommie lay on a bed in medical with Rev and Harper hovering around her, she was in immense pain, her head was hurting and her vision was blurred. Also her breathing seemed labored at times.

Harper went into Trance's office, "Is she having trouble breathing?"

Trance looked sad, "The virus is spreading, all I can do is keep her comfortable."

Harper smiled as Trance hugged him, "She's more than just one of my creations."

"She's our friend." Trance finished for him.

Dylan nearly let out a cry of delight when Tarazed came into view; it was times like these that his CommonWealth training in decorum came in handy. Beka smiled, "Don't keep it to yourself Dylan."

He looked at her, "I didn't do anything."

Beka shook her head, "It coming from you like a wave."

"Just call Rhade; Rommie needs every second she can get."

"As you command Dylan." Normally she would've said it sarcastically but considering the situation she let it slide. Soon Rhade's face came on screen.

"Welcome to all of you."

Dylan tried to sound unstrained, "You have good news?"

Rhade noticed, "I've done research and there were a few ways to stop the virus. Most of them were destroyed, but I think we found two of the antidotes."

Dylan felt relief go through him and Rhade noticed, "Come down to Tarazed. Rommie needs help and we're going to give it to her."


	10. CH10

AN: Shout Outs To:

Iamari

Troll99

Rommie's Voice

Tinkering

Chapter 10

Dylan walked into the med bay and where Rommie was lying on a bed, her eyes were closed, her breathing was labored, and her hands were clenched into fists. Dylan may not have been a doctor but he knew she was in bad shape.

Trance came in, "Any news?"

"Prepare Rommie and take her to the Maru, Rhade thinks he may have found one or two antidotes that could help her. Harper you created her so they'll want you down there as well."

"You bet." He knew it would take Nietzcheans and Magog combined to keep Harper away. Dylan went up to Rommie who opened her eyes.

Dylan took her hand, "We're going down to Tarazed, and Rommie you'll be okay."

Rommie looked at him but for a moment her eyes seemed dull, Dylan knew Harper had built in receptors that would dull pain but even technology had its limits.

"Dylan?" he held out his hand and he took it squeezing hard. Their eyes locked for a long time and they held nothing back.

"It's me Rommie and like I said you're going to be all right, that I'll make sure of."

Trance and Harper carefully wheeled Rommie onto the Maru, Harper, Trance, and Dylan would go to the surface, while Tyr, Beka, and Rev remained in orbit. As soon as the Maru left the hanger bay, Dylan gave the signal. After a moment a young man came on screen.

"I am Melora, out of Sareena by Lovor; I am an aide to Doctor Reginald James."

"Captain Dylan Hunt."

"I'm transmitting coordinates for you to dock."

Rhade watched as the Maru came into the hanger bay of the hospital and the hatch opened and Dylan came out. He looked even more strained in person. "Greetings Dylan I'm sorry we couldn't meet again under better circumstances."

"So am I." Soon Rommie was brought out and Rhade's eyes widened, he had heard of this virus but even he couldn't imagine it was this bad. He quickly regained his professionalism. "Come on the doctor is waiting."

Dr. James greeted them with a brisk handshake, "We'll give her the best care possible." Rommie opened her eyes, "Where am I?" She was hallucinating! This wasn't Andromeda! Her brain had gone haywire.

Dylan took her shoulders, "Its ok Rommie you're on Tarazed they're going to help you."

"Dylan don't leave me."

"I'm here Rommie; I'll always be here for you."

Dr. James managed a smile at what he was seeing the turned serious, "Get her into intensive care, Mr. Harper we'll need your help, you know her inside and out."

Harper nodded and looked toward Trance and both of them went out of the room with Rommie. Rhade looked at Dylan, "Trust in faith Dylan."

"Only after she is better so what antidotes did you find?"

"Let's go to my office." Rhade replied.

Cuchulain walked into his quarters and found the Abyss god in the shadows, "Why do you persist in doing that? I know who you are."

"I am most comfortable here, what news do you have?"

"They've arrived on Tarazed; soon they'll try to cure her."

"Have you spoken with our operative?"

"Yes and she is on the inside, she will gain their trust."

"Good everything is going according to plan."

Cuchulain raised his eyebrows, "And that is?"

"I intend to kidnap the Avatar, she is Dylan Hunt's heart and soul, and if we took her away he would crumble."

Cuchulain smiled, "And crumble he shall."


	11. CH11

Shout Outs To:

Tinkering

Iamari

Trev

Jade Rhade

RomDoll

Kirei Baka Kasumi

Chapter 11

Dylan followed Rhade into his office, "So what are the drugs?"

Rhade tapped some commands into his computer and turned the screen toward Dylan, "the first one is ld400, it was created about one hundred years ago and it's been affective ninety percent of the time."

"Ninety percent?" Dylan asked incredulous.

"In this time period that's considered pretty good, Dr. James wants to try that one first."

"What's the second one?"

Ml6000 it was around in your time."

Dylan thought for a moment, "It was still in the experimental stages."

Rhade consulted the computer, "after the fall the Drago Katsov took it and tried to make it into a biological weapon but after some mishaps they abandoned that idea."

"So it comes down to this." Dylan put his head in his hands.

Rhade stood next to him, "It will be all right Dylan."

"Thank you Admiral Rhade."

"Please call me Telemacus."

Dylan looked at him, "Give me awhile on that."

Cuchulain stared at the screen; the operative was there before him, "What news?"

"They're about to administer the drug."

"Will you be there?"

"Of course Cuchulain I am one of the people who know the drug and how to administer it."

"You have no reservations about what you're doing?"

Her eyes grew hard, "I despise Avatars and I despise the CommonWealth."

Cuchulain smiled; "That's good enough."

Rommie opened her eyes as the doctor came in with two women, "Don't worry Rommie, these are two of my most trusted aides, Melora." He indicted the Neitzchean female with red hair.

"And this is Susan Harris." A woman with black hair with green streaks in it stood nearby. They both smiled.

"We'll be shutting you down for awhile, "we'll be sticking an IV into one if the circuits in your chest. That's where your heart was built and fighting the virus will be more effective that way. It hasn't got there yet."

"I understand." Rommie replied. "I don't need to be shut down do I?"

"It helps conserve energy and you shouldn't be awake for this."

"I am a machine when you get to the heart of things." Rommie said.

Dr. James's voice grew even firmer, "You're my patient and that's all I need to know."

The crew of the Andromeda came in and wished her luck. Tyr's response made her smile, "You will fight in battle soon."

"Got to love Neitzchean optimism."

Dylan was the last one, "Stay strong Rommie."

Rommie sat up, "I intend too, I intend to be around as you restore the CommonWealth."

"You'll be right by my side, Rommie there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Rommie's jaw dropped clear to the ground, "You chose one hell of a time to tell me."

"I mean it." He said.

Oh Dylan, she thought to herself. I wish I could believe you. It was probable stress and it was making him say things he didn't realize. Fortunately Dr. James spoke, "I'm sure she appreciates that Captain but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask everyone but my nurses to leave."

After the room was cleared, Dr. James came to her, "See you when you wake up."

"How long will I be here?" She asked.

"It'll be at least a month or two, the virus is a tough one and you'll need multiple treatments in order to combat it. I won't lie, if you're treatment were interrupted in any way…"

"I get the picture." Rommie replied.

She felt the shutdown take hold of her and soothing blackness came.

Dr. James looked at his nurses, "Prepare to inject the drug into her, and are her vitals stable Melora?"

"Yes sir."

"Susan are the pathways to the injection sight stable?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now lets get to work."

Slowly he injected the drug into the IV and it trickled into her body. Within the next few hours her body would show whether or not the drug had at least little effect. He knew he was in for the long haul.

Dylan paced around the garden as Beka watched, "You'll be causing a mini black hole in the grass."

"You're attempt at humor isn't working."

"I'm sorry." Beka replied.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Beka smiled; "Like I'm not used to it."

"Rommie didn't believe me." He said.

"Dylan she knows how much you care about her.

His blue eyes carried sadness, "I meant what I said I do love her."

"Wow Rev was right. We've all seen it but we never thought you'd see it or actually say it out loud."

"What happened to Rommie took it out of my hands."

"When you allowed you can talk to her and tell her, show her that you mean it. I'm sure it was shock that made her react that way."

"I hope you're right Beka."

Later Beka was by a stream, this really was a beautiful world but her dislike of planets would always be around.

"Lost in thought?" She turned to see Admiral Rhade.

"Hello Admiral."

"You could call me Rhade or Telemachus if you liked.

"All right Rhade."

"You seem eager to get off Tarazed." He said.

"I grew up in space; I'm used to that so I don't really like planets."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rhade said, "This place is the most beautiful I have seen."

The sky caught her attention, something seemed to be crackling. "What is that?"

"The shield around our planet needs to be overhauled, we like keeping certain people out. In three days there will be a complete shutdown and rolling blackouts. We're trying to disrupt life as little as possible."

"You CommonWealth guys always thinking."

Unknown to them someone was watching and had heard every word.

Cuchulain smiled; three more days and their plan would go into action.

Over those three days, Rommie showed a little improvement in how she was feeling and functioning. The crew visited with her with one restriction, she couldn't be upset. Dr. James told Dylan that he should keep his visits professional and casual. They couldn't talk about what had been said days ago.

Soon the energy shield would go down and the blackouts would begin, the hospital had a backup power source. But tension on the planet was at an all time high. Security would be out in full force.

Two Neitzchean males moved through the streets, they looked like any other Neitzcheans so no one really paid any attention. After all it was a big planet. Their operative met them at the scheduled meeting point in a park.

"I am Heldar, out of…."

The woman held up her hand, "Cuchulain told me who you were, we have to move quickly. We'll have only an hour to get her off the planet."

"Will the Avatar be able to fight us off?"

"No during the treatment, I took the liberty of injected her with a little something."

"Wow you're really ready to do this?"

Her eyes filled with rage, "Against Avatars and the CommonWealth? Oh yes."

Dylan smiled at Rommie, "I have to go meet with Rhade."

She nodded, "See you soon, Dylan I know we're supposed to be casual."

"I want to talk too." He replied swiftly.

Ten minutes after he left, Rommie's eyes opened as she saw two Neitzcheans. "Relax honey you're going on a little trip."

Rommie tried to cry out but a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to use her strength but it was there. One of the nurses came in and pressed the button that would shut her down, "Sleep tight" Her voice held contempt.

Just as the males rounded the corner, Dr. James walked in, "Susan! What happened?"

She pulled out a weapon as he headed for a button to call security. "A revolution" She fired and he went down before he could even react. "The CommonWealth begins to die here this time for good."

Then she quickly caught up with her companions, it had been so perfect.

An no one was none the wiser.


	12. CH12

Shout Outs To:

Tinkering

Claripup

Kirei Baka Kasumi

Prin69

Christine

Jade Rhade

Reul-Bhuidhinn

Chapter 12

Trance looked at Harper, "Harper I know you're worried but pacing won't help."

Rhade smiled, at the moment he was arm wrestling with Tyr, "Our doctors are doing the best they can. This virus isn't really something an engineer can cure."

Harper sat down in defeat, "I just feel so helpless!" Also he knew Rommie was in love with Dylan and he now could tell Dylan felt the same. But this he couldn't say. The others would think it was petty.

Two Neizcheans arm wrestling; they both were enhanced so it really wasn't a contest. Beka had tried arm wrestling Rhade earlier but she had been defeated. Although Rhade had been quite impressed.

Just then Harper's wrist band beeped and he took it out, "Andromeda?"

Her image was fuzzy, "Harper my systems are acting up."

"I'll come right away."

Trance smiled; "I'll come with you."

Beka watched them leave and then watched the two men. Eventually they declared it a draw, Tyr was quite unhappy about it. "Not you're usual Nietzchean." Rhade said when they were alone.

Beka shrugged, "you get used to him after awhile."

Dylan stared at the moon in the sky; the stars were starting to get hidden behind some clouds. He couldn't stop thinking about Rommie, wondering what he could've done differently to keep her safe.

Why did I let them go down on that planet?

He loved her; he knew that now and didn't want to fight it any longer. He wanted her to believe it to. But maybe he had waited to long and she no longer felt that way. He closed his eyes and went back into his past.

Dylan looked at Gaheris Rhade, "Looks like we're going to be seeing quite a lot of each other."

Gaheris looked at him, "Sorry if that displeases you."

"It's been a fast few days, Mobius and everything."

"I meant what I said, I look forward to serving with you Dylan Hunt, and I will be a good officer. I will prove it."

"That's all a captain asks for."

Then he saw the Andromeda, sleek and beautiful and a thrill coursed through him. Soon he stood on the bridge. Just then a female hologram winked into existence, "Greetings Captain Hunt, I am Andromeda, or her holographic projection of her."

"I thought the CommonWealth made Avatars as well."

Andromeda nodded, "They only make them if necessary, so far on this ship it hasn't proven necessary."

Dylan nodded, "I look forward to serving with you as well."

The years passed and she had become valuable to him, if she hadn't been there after they had gotten stuck in the black hole he wouldn't have been able to live.

Dylan remembered another time, six months after their rescue when Rommie had posed as his wife to get rid of an amorous female. As they had giggled, Dylan looked at her and had realized then he was attracted.

Dylan opened his eyes, he had to go her. They needed to talk. He looked outside; storm clouds had moved in and seemed to cover everything in pure darkness. Two of the clouds near the moon looked like two hands trying to shut out light forever. Everything looked very ominous.

Where were these thoughts coming from?

It didn't matter, only seeing Rommie did.

Beka looked up as a breeze came, "What?"

Rhade looked up, "The shield is still down and we also use it to control the weather. Normally it doesn't rain but the weather will be haywire for awhile. Now it's your move."

They had spent the last hour playing chess and poker. Just then Dylan came, "Are you all right Dylan?" Beka asked.

"I'm going to see Rommie."

Beka smiled; "I don't think they have visiting hours this late."

Rhade stood up, "I'll go with him, and they'll let him in as long as I'm with him."

Beka stood up, "Well I better go see what's keeping Harper and Trance, they've been gone an hour and a half."

Rhade and Dylan got on a hover vehicle and Rhade drove toward the hospital, "It'll be all right Dylan. If you can survive everything that's been thrown at you so far, you'll survive this. Rommie will to."

"Thank you for the optimism."

Rhade smiled; "I'm a Nietzchean."

He parked in a garage like area just as the rain began pouring down in sheets. A full blown storm had come. Together the two men walked down the hall toward Rommie's room.

Dylan looked around, "Is it supposed to be this quiet?"

"I don't frequent hospitals so I can't tell you."

Dylan felt a bad feeling form in his stomach, he hardly ever got unless…

"Something is wrong!" Dylan broke into a run and he hurried to Rommie's room. He hurried in with Rhade behind him and stopped short. Dr. James lay on the floor, blood seemed to be everywhere.

Rhade hit a button, "We have a cold blue. Dr. James has been shot and the patient is gone. Treat it as a possible abduction."

Dylan looked at him, his blue eyes filling with anger, "Possible abduction?"

"She could've had a reaction to the medication and did this without realizing it."

"No." The gasp came from Dr. James. Dylan knelt next to him as Rhade did as well.

"What happened?"

"Susan did it."

"Who is she?" Dylan asked.

"One of my nurses, she had two Nietzchean males with her. She shot me."

Rhade quickly went back to the button, "Security this is a code red, I repeat this is a code red! Put this planet on lockdown. Confine everyone where they are and enact a curfew."

A voice came back, "Right away Admiral."

Dylan held James up a little, "Susan who is she?"

"Someone I didn't want here, she had no business being on this planet."

"Why? Tell me!" Dylan was growing more desperate.

"I met her when she hated the CommonWealth, then she did an about face years and years later saying she supported it. I knew she'd do something to disrupt it."

"Why does she hate it? What happened?"

"She…she." Suddenly James let out a strangled sound and tried to get a breathe but couldn't. Then his eyes closed and his body went slack.

Dylan shook him, "You can't die not yet!"

Rhade took him by the shoulders, "Dylan."

Enraged Dylan turned on him and shoved him, "You bastard you betrayed me! You said you would help us! You promised to keep Rommie safe. You're no better than Gaheris! You're a traitor just like him!"

Just then people swarmed into the room but Dylan paid no attention. He took out his communication device, "Beka you need to come over here."

"Um Dylan I hate to break it to you but we have a major problem on the ship."

"What kind of problem?"

"You need to see for yourself."

Rhade knew he was the last person Dylan wanted to see right now, so he took a security detail and headed for Andromeda. Just then a boom of thunder sounded and lighting flashed, illuminating the darkness. But the light was still gone.

Dylan felt himself grow cold as that same darkness crept up on him and his vision misted with red, as red as blood. He knew what that feeling was.

A pure rage unlike anything he had ever experienced before.


	13. CH13

Shout Outs To:

Kirei Baka Kasumi

Jade Rhade

Chapter 13

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Dylan slowly walked out of the room as Tarazed authorities began going over the room, he had to focus, where was Rommie? Was she still alive?

He took out his communicator, "Beka come in!"

A man looked up, "the storm is interfering with communication, plus Tarazed is under lockdown. Communications anywhere are restricted."

"Just perfect." Dylan muttered.

Soon he saw another figure, Jared Andrews; the President of Tarazed. The two men saluted one another. "I'm scheduling a briefing in six hours."

"Six hours? Rommie could be destroyed by then!"

Andrews held up his hand, "We think they grabbed her for a reason, right now we're blind and we're trying to gather information. We do know that right now there's no invasion fleet in orbit. But we have ships outside the system on patrol."

Dylan pounded a fist into a wall, "I want answers!"

Andrews put a hand over his shoulder, "We'll get them one way or another."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Cuchulain smiled as Susan and two of his best warriors walked in, He had purposely dimmed the lights, to make things seem more intimidating. "Well done it was a successful mission."

The three of them smiled; "Soon Dylan Hunt will be ours."

"Tarazed will fall." Another replied.

"And best of all so will the CommonWealth." Susan said with a sneer.

Cuchulain dismissed the two men and ordered Susan to stay, "You intrigue me female."

She raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yes you're human and you despise the CommonWealth."

"It's a mockery and it's never done anything for me, it's brought me more pain than I can describe. So have Avatars and I would dance if every last one of them died."

Cuchulain looked at her, this woman was a puzzle and he liked puzzles. Plus she had no qualms about destruction. "Are you willing to help the Drago Katsov in everything we do?"

"I pledge my life and my soul." She said unflinching.

"Perfect." But the reply didn't come from Cuchulain, but from a weird, metallic, voice in the room.

"This is my associate. He doesn't go by name."

"What about the robot in the cell?" She asked.

"She is bait for Dylan Hunt so we need her alive for awhile, we are giving her treatments to ensure that, but at the same time keep her strength at zero."

"Do I get to dispose of her when you're finished?"

The voice laughed, "Death is a wonderful thing to me."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
After she left, Cuchulain turned to the Abyss god, "She irritates and intrigues me at the same time."

"She delivered the android to us; we'll keep her around for the time being."

"What of the Andromeda?" Cuchulain asked.

"I had Susan and your two soldiers pose as mechanics and snuck onboard, the engineer by the name of Harper will be out for awhile. The ship can be repaired but not in a few days."

Cuchulain looked out at the stars; finally everything was coming into place. It was finally going his way.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Rommie slowly opened her eyes and felt groggy. Her head felt like it was in a fog. Then she remembered the intruder. She managed to stand up and took a look around; she was obviously in a cell of some kind and with her limited senses detected the force field.

"Who are you people?"

A woman walked in, "Remember me?" She sneered.

"You were one of the nurses assigned to help me." Rommie replied angrily.

She snickered, "There's been a change of plans."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Susan Harris and I have despised you and the CommonWealth for so long."

"What have I ever done to you?"

"You destroyed my life!"

Rommie grew enraged, "I need more information than that."

Susan sneered, "I am from your time. Like Dylan Hunt I am over three hundred years old."


	14. CH14

Shout Outs To:

Prin69

Kirei Baka Kasumi

Jade Rhade

Chapter Fourteen

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rommie let out an incredulous sound; "You weren't on the ship with us when we were pulled out, so unless you were stuck in a black hole somewhere, you should be looking ancient."

"No I wasn't in a black hole with you; I was born in your time."

"And you say I destroyed you're family."

"You did robot on Helsez Three."

Rommie saw the image of that world come to her, "It was Culdareens that did that."

"But Andromeda had the change to stop them and you abandoned us to their mercy."

"Andromeda was outnumbered and we had heavy damage, we had no choice. The CommonWealth did everything it could; it tried to send a fleet as soon as possible."

Susan laughed bitterly, "Yes God bless the CommonWealth, where would the universe be without it?"

"All right I get it, since I'm the Avatar of the ship you decided the capture me?"

"Yes I know you're body didn't exist at that time, but you're still an avatar. After my home world fell I wandered the universe and settled on Tarn Vedra. I met a High Guard officer; we fell in love and were married."

Susan clenched her fists, "For thirty years I was happy, I had a career as a botanist, I had a loving husband who adored me and vice versa. I had six beautiful children. Then the CommonWealth fell. I was off Tarn Vedra and it was cutoff from the outside universe."

Rommie felt her knees buckle from the virus and sat down, "The Neitzcheans started it."

"No the CommonWealth did, making peace with the Culdareens and letting the Magog in. The Nietzcheans did everyone a favor by showing how useless the CommonWealth was."

Tears slid down Susan's face, "I settled on Andreas five, I was determined to start a new life. The Neitzcheans weren't interested in that world; the Magog had focused their attention on Earth and the rest of the CommonWealth."

Rommie was growing tired of her, "So how did you survive all these years?"

"After I lived on Andreas for six years, another weak attempt was tried to reusserect the CommonWealth. For some reason, Avatars everywhere joined forces. Andreas was attacked and I was beaten and left for dead. The Drago Katsov pride had suffered an attack by the same group of Avatars so they forced them off Andreas. I pledged my loyalty to them if they would help me. That I would fight for them."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She remembered vividly being in a medical bay as they worked on her and then darkness. "When I awoke I felt better, they said they had cloned a new body for me and through a process I never have been able to understand, they transferred my memories into the new brain. No I am not a robot if that's what you're thinking."

"Every twenty years the cloned shell I wear breaks down and a new body is cloned, apparently somebody on Mobius thought this procedure up. I heard rumors of a secret CommonWealth World but I focused on being a bounty hunter for the Drago Katsov, killing Avatars whenever I could. Occasionally ships with CommonWealth interests came my way."

"Then when I heard Andromeda had been pulled out of the black hole I wept with joy, after all these years my revenge could come true. Cuchulain and I began planning how to trap Dylan Hunt and destroy him."

"And this is where I come in." Rommie said.

"Oh yes, we began watching all your activities and saw the bond between the two of you. When Tarazed came calling everything fell into place. Cuchulain got me on Tarazed with fake medical records; I made a beautiful convincing speech about turning over a new leaf. The name Susan Andrews I took for this mission. And here you are." Susan sneered in triumph at her captive.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rommie leapt forward but pain forced her back. Susan laughed, "Pain device, it does great things."

"You'll never get away with this."

Susan laughed, "I already have."

She walked out of the cell laughing and Rommie sat back down on the bench. Deep down a feeling of deep helplessness and hopelessness chilled her to the very center of her being.

"Dylan where are you?"


	15. CH15

Shout Outs To:

Prin69

Reul-Bhuidhinn

Kirei Baka Kasumi

Jade Rhade

>>>>>

Chapter 15

Rhade cried out in frustration as the gravity on deck twenty cut out and he was now stuck on the ceiling. "Harper!"

Harper's voice came in through the intercom system, "Those bastards really did a number on Andromeda's systems and without Rommie…"

"Rhade sighed, "Do whatever you can."

"Can do…just try to hang in there."

Rhade growled; killing Harper was now number one on his things to do today list.

>>>>>

Dylan walked into the main cargo hold on Andromeda, he had to try to think clearly, he was a CommonWealth captain, his crew needed him, and Rommie would need him to be clearheaded if he was to help her.

Rommie, his heart cried for her. If only he had told her his feelings long ago maybe things would've been different.

"Don't worry Rommie, I will save you and I will make our enemies pay."

He had to cut through deck twenty to get to the slipstream core; he was shocked as he saw Rhade land on the ground. Harper's voice came, "I fixed the gravity."

Rhade sneered, "I'm this close to breaking his bones."

"I know the feeling." Dylan replied.

The temperature on the deck seemed to lower, Dylan sighed; "Rhade I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't in my right mind."

"I've been compared to Gaheris plenty of times."

"You shouldn't be, you've done great things with your life. I just hope you can forgive me for the things that I've said."

"I already have." Rhade replied.

Minutes later Rhade and Dylan stood on the bridge with his remaining senior staff, "The briefing starts in one hour, I want all of you present to help me present my proposal."

>>>>>

President Andrews's jaw dropped, "You want to go into Drago Katsov territory?"

Dylan nodded; "We believe that's where Rommie is being held, we know how the Drago Katsov operates and we know first hand about the Magog."

"A little too personally." Harper muttered under his breath.

We figured out how Andromeda was sabotaged, they used sholeis inducers; they render a ship inoperable for a few hours up to two days. Andromeda will be back to normal in two days. This is your chance to drive the Drago Katsov away and maybe cripple the Magog."

Andrews finally looked interested, "We will send a fleet with you and supply you ship with a full crew compliment. Also we will have a high ranking CommonWealth officer go along as our eyes and ears."

Rhade spoke; "Sir I would like to be that representative."

"Are you sure Admiral? Won't it bother you…"

"Sir with all due respect, I can handle being on Andromeda and the fact that I am the descendent of Gaheris Rhade will not deter me from doing my duty."

Andrews looked at Dylan, "Would you be all right with this Captain Hunt?"

Dylan nodded; "Yes I would welcome him onboard."

"Very well, we will assemble the fleet together and as soon as Andromeda is ready we'll go on a rescue mission. Dismissed!"

>>>>>>>>>

Everyone but his personal aide David Mitchell left, "You're sending Rhade on Andromeda?"

"I'll also be sending you to watch him. See if there are any signs Rhade will betray us."

"And if there are."

"Then you kill him."


	16. Chapter 16

Shout Outs To:

Kirei Baka Kasumi

Prin69

Jade Rhade

Max

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 16

Cuchulain walked into the darkened room, "You wished to see me?"

The Abyss god was hidden in shadows but his eyes glowed, Cuchulain knew who he was so why did he have to hide?

"THE SHADOWS ARE MY HOME." The entity replied.

"So why do you wish to see me Abyss creation?"

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF THE SHADOW WARRIORS?"

"All I know is they're a small faction that is against Dylan Hunt, I've been trying to get them to work with us."

"LEAVE THAT TO ME."

"Very well entity do we have word on Andromeda?"

"SOME OF MY OPERATIVES SAY THERE IS A LOT OF ACTIVTY ON TARAZED."

"I will send some ships to intercept them." Cuchulain's brown eyes glowed with his own excitement.

"THAT WILL BE MOST EXCELLENT."

"As for the Avatar we continue to keep her alive but weakened."

"KEEP ME POSTED."

>>>>>>>>>>>

Two star systems away a man with long red hair and green eyes walked into his quarters, infecting the Andromeda Avatar with the virus had been genius. The Drago Katsov abducting her had also been funny.

Just then he felt a presence. "Abyss god?"

"HELLO RELORN."

"I did not know you were coming."

"I OWE NOBODY AN EXPLANATION."

Relorn bowed; "Forgive me." He didn't know why the Abyss god spoke telepathically but it gave him a headache.

"I HAVE COME WITH A PROPSITION."

Relorn raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO FLEET MARSCHAL CUCHULAIN IS?"

"Yeah he leads the Drago Katsov fleet and he helped kidnap that Avatar."

"HE ALSO HATES DYLAN HUNT. I WANT YOU TWO TO WORK TOGETHER TO CRUSH HIM."

Relorn smiled; "I will be happy to."

>>>>>>>>>>

Hours later Cuchulain listened as the god told him everything, "Do I get to call the shots?"

"OF COURSE AND I HAVE ANOTHER PLAN."

Cuchulain raised his eyebrows, "May I ask what?"

"I HAVE DECIDED TO SPARE THE AVATAR, I INTEND TO BRAIN WASH HER."

"And use her against Dylan Hunt." Cuchulain finished.

"EXACTLY."


	17. Chapter 17

Shout Outs To:

Kirei Baka Kasumi

Max

Karakin

>>>>

Chapter 17

Cuchulain soon sought out L'Mor his second in command and told him everything, "Susan won't like this."

Cuchulain sneered; "she means nothing she was useful in delivering the avatar to us but that's about it, besides that shell of a body will be wearing down, I'll make her think she's still useful but her time is about up."

Susan flew out of her chair in a rage, "You promised me I could kill her! That's why I helped you and your pathetic pride Cuchulain."

His brown eyes flashed with rage as he grabbed her around her throat, "Nobody slurs anyone in my pride except for me. You will be allowed to kill her but we need her for just a little longer. The Abyss god said so."

"That what?" She asked.

"Ever hear of the Magog? Their god is working with us."

She couldn't speak since his hands were around her throat, "I'll release you but you must do everything I tell you, understood?"

She nodded and he loosened his grip, "Good day." He said and then walked out.

She clenched her fists; nobody treated her like this and got away with it.

>>>>

President Andrews looked up as his aide almost ran in, "Mr. Mitchell?"

"Sir we're getting reports of the shadow warriors and the Magog going to Drago Katsov territory."

"Maybe the Magog will take care of the Drago Katsov for us."

"No we have CommonWealth operatives in the Drago Katsov and the Shadow Warriors, all three are joining forces."

Andrews flew out of his chair, "Get Hunt and Rhade in here!"

"Sir are you sure you wish to trust Rhade?"

"My dislike for him is the least of my problems right now."

>>>>

On Andromeda in his office Dylan was with Rhade going over the plans for the battle fleet, three hundred ships had been assembled to take on the Drago Katsov, who had been terrorizing Tarazed for quite awhile. Other ships would be staying behind to stand guard. Since that night Rommie had been abducted the shield codes and frequencies had been changed, but nothing would be taken to chance.

"Don't worry Captain this is the best we have."

Dylan's reply was cut off as President Andrews appeared on the screen, "Captain Hunt, Admiral Rhade get to my office ASAP!"

A few minutes later they stood in the large office looking at the screen, "I don't know why but the Magog and Shadow Warriors are working with the Drago Katsov."

Dylan sucked in his breath, "We've had a few run in with the Magog and Fleet Marshal Cuchulain. After Rommie was first infected I was in my office when I got a call from somebody in shadow."

Recognition came on Rhade's face, "Sir it's happened in the past, one of our officers swore up and down the person was working with the Magog or one of them but he had just had a run in with the Magog and barely survived. Many assumed he was out of it and he was soon confined to a facility."

"How long ago was this?" Andrews demanded.

"Twenty years ago."

"This is worse than we thought; if the Drago Katsov joins forces with the Magog they'll launch an assault on Tarazed first."

"What do they want with the Shadow Warriors?" Dylan asked; "They barely last against us in battle."

"They probably intend to use them to distract us." Rhade replied.

"How long before they all meet?" Dylan asked.

"We have at least five days but I've decided to put Tarazed on alert, no travel is allowed unless absolutely necessary."

He turned to his aide, "Mr. Mitchell get to the media outlets and spread the word. It's a code red."

"Understood sir." He ran out.

"I'm calling for a military meeting we're going to meet this threat head on. Ever since the fall of the Old CommonWealth and Tarazed was created as a haven we have fought to stay free."

"Your efforts will not be in vain." Dylan replied.

Andrews looked at Rhade, "Organize the war consul."

Rhade saluted, "Yes sir."

Andrews looked at Dylan when they were alone, "I hope we find your friend Captain but I cannot risk the CommonWealth for one person, if it comes down to destroying our enemies…."

"I understand sir." Dylan replied, but a pain was forming in his heart.

President Andrew's gray eyes held compassion, "We will not fail. We've worked to long and hard."

>>>

David Mitchell was headed down an alley way toward the main media center when unseen by anyone he was grabbed and a hand shoved over his mouth, and dragged into the darkness.

>>>>>>  
Rommie opened her eyes as Cuchulain and two guards came into her cell, her energy was at an all time low. "Well if it isn't the welcoming party." She said sarcastically. If she couldn't fight her way out physically then she would fight in other ways.

Cuchulain sneered; "Take her to the infirmary, you're about to be changed again. Not exactly cured but…well you'll see for yourself."

He smiled as the two guards grabbed her and took her to the infirmary.

Rommie tried to struggle but couldn't as she was lead into the dark room. "HELLO ANDROMEDA."

She looked into the darkness and saw who was talking and gasped, "You."

>>>>

On Tarazed in the same alleyway the figure of Presidential Aide David Mitchell emerged, on the outside he looked the same but unseen by anyone his eyes glowed red for a moment then returned to normal and he continued on his original task.

Dylan met up with Rhade outside of the conference room, "Rhade the night Rommie was abducted I said some things I shouldn't have."

Rhade snickered, "It's not the first time I've been compared to Gaheris."

"I'm sorry and I hope you can accept my apology."

"Dylan you were upset and have nothing to apologize for."

Dylan clenched his fists, "I'll make them pay for what they did and I'll get Rommie back. I'll make up for lost time."

Rhade smiled; "My observations were right that day we first talked?"

Dylan nodded; "I love Rommie."

"You'll get her back Dylan and I know she feels the same about you."

Dylan smiled; "Thank you Telemachus Rhade, I will be honored to have you on my crew." He raised his hand.

Rhade took it and they shook in friendship and the determination of two soldiers.


	18. Chapter 18

Shout Outs To:

Kirei Baka Kasumi

Prin69

Jade Rhade

Chapter 18

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dylan and Rhade walked into the war consul chamber which looked like just another regular conference room, black table and blue carpeting with photos of past presidents on the walls. President Andrews stood up, "Dylan Hunt I like to present my Chief of Staff Brendon James, my top general Bretor, who was a Thane. He introduced a few more people.

They took their seats and began discussing the battle and how to have the element of surprise on their side. As it concluded Andrews said; "In order to keep everything secured we must not share this information with any of our aides. We must trust no one."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

President Andrews looked up as Mr. Mitchell returned an hour after he had arrived back at his office, "Did you deliver the alert?"

He nodded; "It will be broadcasted momentarily."

Andrews looked at his aide, something seemed off his voice sounded a little mechanical, "Mr. Mitchell are you all right?"

Mitchell nodded; "Yes sir I'm just a little tired and stressed out."

Andrews nodded; "You won't be the only one."

"How was the war meeting Mr. President?"

"They authorized the fleet and told them to do whatever is necessary. Also Admiral Rhade will be going along."

"Do you still wish for me to go along?"

Andrews shook his head, "No I need you here I can't risk you getting captured."

"Sir if you recall you haven't shared anything classified with me as of late, I can't give information I do not yet have, I wish to go along."

"Are you sure Mitchell?"

He smiled; "I wouldn't miss this for the universe."

Andrews nodded; "Very well make sure I don't regret it."

"Oh you won't."

After Mitchell left, president Andrews couldn't shake his feelings of uneasiness.

>>>>>>>>>>

In the hallway Mitchell's eyes glowed red again, he would not fail his master he needed to get the new frequencies and other classified secrets. The easy part had been done, getting a vessel to possess. Everything would come in time.

>>>>>>

Dylan sat in the conference room with Rhade and watched the news, "As of now travel is restricted unless absolutely necessary. This is a code red emergency." The man went on with what else should be done and ended the broadcast by saying; "Try not to panic, try to stay calm."

Dylan snickered; "That advice never works."

He and Rhade walked out of the room, the meeting had been a success and in twenty four hours Andromeda and the rest of the battle fleet would be ready to go. Just then Mr. Mitchell cam up, "It's almost time Captain, I look forward to serving with you."

"I thought you were staying here." Dylan replied.

"I persuaded President Andrews to let me go along."

"Maybe he just wanted to be rid of you." Rhade said.

Mitchell glared at him; "You should know better than anyone Rhade, I'm sure a lot of people feel that way about you."

Dylan held up his hand, "We need to put our squabbles aside and be unified when we confront the enemy. I need to two of you to try and get along."

The two men nodded but continued to glare at each other, and then Mitchell walked off. "Nice man." Dylan said sarcastically.

"He seemed colder and even fuller of himself as usual." Rhade said.

"When I get back on Andromeda I'll instruct the ship to keep a close watch on him." Dylan replied.

>>>>>>>>>

President Mitchell looked up as a red haired, green eyed woman walked into his office. "Vice President Jamieson."

"I wish to go on Andromeda."

"Don't tell me you're having so called visions again." He moaned, but then again three of them had been right.

She nodded; "It has something to with Mitchell he can't be trusted."

His uneasiness increased; "How?"

"I don't know but that's how it came to me. And Admiral Rhade did you order him to be dealt with if he couldn't be trusted?"

"I told Mitchell if he showed signs of betraying us…"

"You said kill him didn't you?" Her voice held anger.

Andrews walked over to her; "Michelle I need to take every precaution possible."

"I know he's trustworthy he saved me from being raped by Cuchulain ten years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked him straight in the eye, "I share information when it's necessary I was on an undercover mission gathering activity on the Drago Katsov."

Andrews walked to the window, "I'm just trying to keep Tarazed safe, I only mean well."

She put her hand on his shoulder; "Rescind that order Jared if only for me."

"I can't send you Michelle."

"I can take care of myself, you won't lose me. Someone needs to keep an eye on Mitchell."

He turned to her and they shared a lingering kiss, "Be careful my love."

She smiled and with a wink walked out of the office.

>>>>>>>>

David Mitchell pounded his fist on his desk in rage after he turned of the viewing screen and his eyes glowed red, "So someone wants to make things difficult, well when we get into the battle zone things will get intense I promise that."

Sectors away Rommie struggled as they laid her on the table as the Abyss god sneered, "You make things worse Avatar."

"I will never work for you!"

"Oh but I already have, that virus has made you weakened enough for me to access your thoughts, I can now get into your mind fully and implant my own brand of control."

"Not while I can still fight."

Cuchulain smiled and walked over the medical monitor, "All we have to do is give you an extra dose of your virus." He pushed a button and Rommie cried out as a pain in her head began and started to get worse. Even worse her body would no longer move.

Evil laughter came, soon in a few hours everything would be complete.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dylan was heading for the hanger where Andromeda was being kept when Vice President Jamieson came, "Dylan?" He face was white as snow.

"What's wrong?"

"I just had a vision, sometimes I get these flashes of things happening and a few times they have."

"I have a crewmember like that but you're human."

"It's about Rommie and I think something terrible has happened to her."


	19. Chapter 19

Shouts Outs To:

Troll99

Kirei Baka Kasumi

Prin69

Chapter Nineteen

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dylan resumed walking briskly toward the hanger and Vice President Jamieson had to practically run to keep with him, "Dylan!"

"No you're wrong." He whispered through clenched teeth.

"A couple of my other visions were right."

"Name one" He challenged.

"Your ship being pulled out of a black hole three months before it actually happened, you're being reunited with Sarah in the past, and the mission to bring you to Tarazed in the first place."

Dylan stopped walking and slumped against the wall, "Can you predict the future?"

She put her hand on his shoulder, "No Dylan Hunt I'm sorry, these flashes only come when they want to."

Dylan straightened up with a look of determination on his face, "Come on there's someone you have to meet."

>>>>>>>>

Three hours later Cuchulain stood outside the medical bay, "What news?"

"THE AVATAR IS STRONG BUT I MANAGED TO TAP INTO HER PROGRAMMING. YOU'RE GIVING HER A TRIPLE DOSE OF HER VIRUS WORKED. SHE WAS WEAKENED CONSIDERABLY."

"How long until we know if she's on our side?"

"SHE WILL AWAKEN IN AN HOUR AND THE NEXT FEW WILL SHOW US."

Cuchulain smiled evilly; "Soon Dylan Hunt soon."

Unknown to Cuchulain he was being watched by Susan. "We'll see Cuchulain, we shall see." She would find a way to destroy Rommie and if she had to use Dylan Hunt she would.

>>>>>>>>>

Trance looked up as Dylan came into the Med Bay, "Dylan, Harper wishes to speak with you about the repairs and how Andromeda was sabotaged."

"All right but there's someone I want you to meet, Vice President Michelle Jamieson. She's had visions of me that have come true."

Trance smiled; "I am honored."

V.P. Jamieson nodded; "Likewise."

After Dylan left Trance spoke, "It's been a long time Michelle."

"I know Trance but we both knew there was a chance we'd see each other again."

"Why on Tarazed?" Trance asked.

"Why are you here on Andromeda Trance Gemini?"

"To create the perfect future" Trance replied.

"Exactly" Replied Vice President Jamieson.

>>>>>>>>

Dylan walked into the machine shop, "Mr. Harper?"

"Oh hi boss welcome back."

"Status of Andromeda?"

"A few more holes to repair, some of the decks have their gravity fields acting up; otherwise we're nearly good to go."

"Good we leave tomorrow night."

Harper looked anxious, "I hope Rommie is ok?"

Dylan felt a pain begin and it spread throughout his body, into his heart, into his very being. "I hope so too."

"I won't stand in the way boss."

"In the way of what?"

"It obvious Rommie is crazy about you and I see you are to."

"Thank you Mr. Harper, I really do appreciate that."

>>>>>>>

Just then the machine shop began to fade replaced by a fog, "Who's there?" He asked.

Rommie emerged from the mist as she had been before the virus, "Dylan no matter what happens remember you've done the best you could, remember how proud I am and how much I love you."

"What? But Rommie?" She pressed a kiss to his lips and she tasted sweet. "No matter what happens don't become hard and cold. Don't blame yourself."

>>>>>>>>>

Before he could respond the fog thickened around him and he found himself back in the machine shop, "Hey boss you zoned out for a second, what happened?" Harper asked.

"I'm not sure Mr. Harper." These days nothing was for sure any longer.


End file.
